Jack systems are commonly stowed in vehicle's to provide a readily available jack when necessary for changing a tire or performing some other task which requires one end of the vehicle to be elevated. Such vehicle jacks are usually stowed in a compact manner in the trunk or rear end of a vehicle so as to occupy relatively little space. Straps or other types of retaining structure are utilized to secure the jack with respect to the vehicle. However, difficulty has been experienced in eliminating annoying noises and squeaks due to vibration as often the jacks are anchored in direct contact with the vehicle but are insufficiently secured due to the awkward configuration of the jack structure and accessories such as a handle for actuating the jack.
During automobile jacking procedures it is good practice to utilize blocks or wheel chocks to lock the tire diagonally opposite from the tire being changed from moving. Such wheel chocks are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and include a tire engaging surface for receiving a portion of the tire and a bottom side for engaging the ground and maintaining the wheel chock in engagement with the tire. However, because of inconvenience such chocks are usually not carried in the vehicle and, when needed, are not readily accessible and often are not utilized by the operator during the jacking procedures.
Loose wheel chocks in an automobile trunk are unsightly and troublesome, and, currently, automobile manufactures do not supply wheel chocks even in view of the improved safety they provide.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pair of wheel chocks adapted to be stowed in a vehicle directly in conjunction with a vehicle jack.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pair of wheel chocks which are adapted to support a vehicle jack and accessories during stowage in a vehicle and are easily removable to promote usage during jacking procedures for prohibiting movement of the vehicle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a combination vehicle jack and wheel chock system which is adapted to be sufficiently supported during stowage in a vehicle in a dependable and concise manner free of squeaks and rattles due to vibration.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pair of wheel chocks which incorporate a simple low cost construction including a tire engaging surface for prohibiting movement of a vehicle's tire during jacking procedures, a notch or recess for receiving and supporting a vehicle jack during stowage, and a bottom side having a pin receiving hole for releasably receiving a pin to anchor the chocks and jack system with respect to the vehicle.
In the practice of the invention a pair of wheel chocks are adapted to be utilized in conjunction with a standard scissor vehicle jack system for both supporting the jack during stowage in a vehicle and for blocking off a tire to prohibit movement of the vehicle during jacking procedures. The jack is of the standard scissors type including two pairs of arms pivotally mounted with respect to one another and to a pair of bases, and an accessory handle for transmitting torque to a threaded shaft to extend or retract the jack.
The chocks include a bottom side and a tire engaging surface extending from an edge adjacent the bottom side to a top edge. The top edge is provided with a recess or notch and the bottom side is provided with a hole adapted to releasably receive a pin extending from the vehicle during stowing.
During stowing, the chocks are positioned on the pins which are located at a predetermined spaced distance from one another in the trunk or rear end portion of the vehicle to maintain the chocks in opposed spaced relation. The jack and handle are located on the chocks such that the arms are received and supported in the recesses, and a strap is applied over the mid section of the jack and is secured to the deck of the vehicle by fastener portions to adequately support the jack and wheel chocks.
During jacking procedures, the strap is removed to permit the jack system and wheel chocks to be removed from the stowed location. The jack is positioned beneath the vehicle adjacent the tire being changed and the chocks are utilized to block off the diagonally opposite tire whereby the chocks are disposed on opposite sides of the tire to prohibit the vehicle from rolling in either direction.
The dual capability of the wheel chocks, in both use during stowing and jacking procedures, provides a convenient jack and wheel chock system which is adequately supported in the vehicle and promotes use of the wheel chocks during jacking procedures for purposes.